Mysterious Ninja Illya X
by Yoshiki-909
Summary: Fate Kalied Liner X Naruto crossover. Rin was working a pathway thorugh dimensions and during one of her experiments have gone wrong and sucked Illya into another world. Illya stuck in sabercard install and unable to uninstall it, she ventures to survive in the world of ninjas till she is saved. (Up for adoption) [DISCONTINUED]


Hello everyone. I just finished Project Diva X and I just need to do is to collect more models and play it in a higher difficultly. Recently I got interested in Mysterious Heroine X from game and a fanfiction I found. A friend of mine likes Naruto, so I thought I'll do a crossover with Prisma Illya and Narutoverse. Man I do have talent in starting new fanfiction, but lack writing skills and ploting techniques to make a long going story. Fate Scarlet Night will take longer than I imagine, but I do have some ideas planned out. Now let's have this crossover started.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya or Naruto

* * *

Illya was spending her remainder of her time quite nicely with (Emiya) Miyu and her big brother, Emiya Shirou, after rescuing her. Who knows how long that peace will last, before they have to fight with Julian again. Illya walking toward the shed, where Rin set up her workshop temporarily. She open the shed's door and sees Rin-san working in some kind of magecraft, she still yet unable to understand it.

Rin was thinking of finding a way back home and asked Shriou to lend the shed to her. Shirou didn't seem to mind and give her the shed's key. Rin establish her workshop and started researching a way to make a dimensional hop back home, once all of this is over. Using second true magic is extremely difficult, but it's the only way back home from this world. Rin spent a week researching till she figure out a possible method, but she needed to experiment with it first. Using a jewel sword, that she asked Shirou to trace for her, as a catalyst to open a path back home. She started to cast, but was interrupted by Illya coming in.

"Rin-san, it's time for lunch. Shirou asked me to tell you, it's a meal you requested."  
"Ok Illya, I be there soon after I'm done with this experiment"  
"Is it a gift for Emiya-kun to make him look at you?" Ruby teasing Rin

Rin slightly blushed but knocked it away, "No, I trying to find a way back to our own world"  
Illya was surpise with this information, "Can we really go back home?!"

Then suddenly a rift opened where the Jewel sword stood.

"It actually worked!" Rin proudly exclaimed. To be able to use second magic is like winning a noble reward and huge step in rediscovering lost magic. Illya was amazed at Rin's experiment, til a loud crack could be heard from the rift. The Jewel sword started to slowly form cracks on its body and the rift began to distort.

"The rift has gone unstable!" Ruby

The rift started to suck air as a vortex would.

"Quick, hold on to something!" Rin yelled, but Illya wasn't quick enough and was being dragged closer to the rift.  
""Illya!"" Rin missed to grab Illya and Ruby trying to figure out what to do next

"Whaa!" Illya screamed as the vortex's pull grew strong enough to lift her body. Ruby quicky dashed toward Illya, with her arm stretch out toward Ruby. Illya manage to get Ruby, but she is already inside the rift. The Jewel sword finally shattered, causing to rift to close, which Illya was still inside. Everything went blank

"I..ya…Ill…ya" she could hear a faint voice, "Ill-ya..Illya.." she open her eyes slowly only to see a blur image of the sky… and trees?  
"Illya!" She could hear Ruby calling out to her and slowly got up.

"Thank goodness you're alright Illya" Ruby said  
"What happen to us, Ruby?" It was the first question it came to her mind.  
"You don't remember being sucked by the rift?" The word Rift came to her mind and recall the events before she went unconscious. Then she looked at Ruby, who was Ex- no… Himitsucaliber. Wait, why does she know this? Then she looked at herself and saw weird clothes. Mostly in dark blue her clothing composed of sporty garments, a thin jacket, cap, and a very long scarf. She had a ponytail hair style. Underneath her clothes were extremely well hidden armor and two daggers.

"Why am I wearing this?" she asked.  
"Don't you remember installing Saber card before blanking out?

She searched through her memories, but could't remember installing. Also have did Saber card had a completely different look and weapons. Whenever she installed Sabercard, she should have pink-white clothes and armor with Ruby as Excaliber. (Saber Lily Princess Knight for Illya, while Miyu gets the King of Knights).

"I don't remember these clothes from Sabercard" Illya said.  
"I don't either, it doesn't match you at all!" Ruby disapproval of Assassin's clothes, "It totally ruins your cuteness"  
"I don't think that matters anymore" a drop coming from Illya's head, "anyway, where are we?" looking around seeing a bunch of trees and bushes.

"We're in some other world or dimension, guessing that Rin's doing when she open that rift."

"Ehh! We manage to jump to another world!? Are we alone forever? What will we do?!"

"Clam down Illya, I manage to leave a thin connection wire to in the rift so they can find us again. I hope" Ruby said quietly in her last line

"What did you say in the end, Ruby? Because that doesn't sound reassuring to me"

"uhh.. anyway, why don't you uninstall that card and scout the area first" Ruby trying to change the topic.

"Ok" Illya stood up and uninstall the card...but nothing happened. She was still wearing the same clothes. She tried again, but same result. She tried calling out "Uninstall" but that method didn't work either.

"Illya what are you waiting for?"

"Seems like I can't seem to uninstall the card"

"Let me try" Ruby tried to get the card out of Illya but it resisted? The card didn't move and continue to support Illya with its power.

"It no use, the card doesn't want to uninstall"

"Ehh, so I'm stuck looking like this"

"Seems so"

* * *

Rin just made the biggest mistake of her life to not kept focus in her magecraft and it cause her to lose Illya in the Rift.

"What should I do" Knowing that she'll have to get the rest andexplain them what happened. She'll need to create another rift, but more stabled. It's gonna take a week or so to gather much prana to make another rift and to make it more stabled. She went out of the shed seeing already hearing noise coming rushing to her.

* * *

Mysterious Heroine X

Former King of Knights  
Strenght: B  
Endurance: C  
Agility: A+  
Luck: D  
Mana: B  
NP: A++

These are the stats of Mysterious Heroine X and now for Illya  
Mysterious Ninja Illya X

Strength: B- (B)  
Endurance: C  
Agility: A+(+)  
Mana: A+  
Luck: C  
NP: A++

Class Skill:  
Presence Concealment: A+  
Able to hide her presence completely. However, it drops in rank to the person she reveals herself to.

Personal Skills:

Magic Resistance A  
Due to the Mastery of Dragon Blood. Assassin have great resistance to magic and to energies similar to it.

Prana Burst  
Works the same way as the King of Knights uses, but it is more focus in enchanting her speed than strength.

Ninjutsu  
(Details will be explained later)

Noble Phantasm:

Himitsucalibur (Anti-unit) A++  
Sword of Unnamed Victory, or Secretcalibur, splits into two swords. One light holy and the other dark holy swords with highly concentrated energies dealing a massive dual wielding attack.

Cali-daggers (Anti-unit) A  
Reforge from a broken Caliburn, two daggers were able to be produced from this sword. It still retain it's power to kill it target multiple time once stabbed and its name is called out before hand. However, the times

* * *

Please don't forget to review.  
Edits have been made. Does anyone have a better to call these Caliburn daggers?


End file.
